Tan repentino como un parpadeo
by ladyAgresteDupain
Summary: Ella no sabía que su cansancio sería tan extremo, él no quería aprovechar el momento y sin embargo, de repente sucedió.
1. Chapter 1

Ese día había sido toda una pesadilla para Marinette. La patrulla de la noche anterior había sido extenuante. Cuando se reunió con Chat Noir acordaron regresar a la Torre a las 3:00 am, sin embargo, problemas con ladrones y asaltantes en la ciudad le obligaron a permanecer cerca de una hora más, cosa que iba a lamentar puesto que nada más llegar a su casa y revisar su celular antes de poner la alarma, se encontró con un recordatorio en la pantalla, le faltaba terminar el proyecto de ciencias. Se debatió un instante entre si debía hacerlo o dormir, en su interior sabía que necesitaba esa calificación.

Apenas y termino a tiempo, se obligó a darse un baño rápido, corrió a la mesa del desayuno, tomó una pieza de pan y se apresuró a llegar antes de la campanada. Luchó por mantenerse despierta y luchó con más fuerza aun con los 3 akumas que aparecieron durante el día. Sip, fue un número récord, el universo estaba conspirando en su contra, de eso no había duda. Entre sus actividades normales, acompañar a Alya en sus correteadas en busca de nuevas y jugosas noticias, la ayuda a sus padres en la panadería y el tener que luchar se le fue el día.

De tal manera, llegó cansada y con apenas fuerzas a realizar el patrullaje de esa noche. Esperaba en la punta de la Torre Eiffel cuando el gato negro apareció.

-Wow my lady, nunca lo he pensado de ti realmente, pero, te ves fatal- La voz de Chat se escuchó a su espalda, con su usual tono bromista. Lo cierto es que conocía poco de la vida de Chat, todo sea en pos de permanecer a ciegas con su identidad, pero a veces se preguntaba ¿cómo rayos le haría para estar siempre tan activo? Enserio, ¿acaso el chico se inyectaba cafeína o algo así? El suspiro fue tan tenue en sus labios que apenas y se notó.

-Lo sé chatón, un día pesado, y aún no termina- La voz de Ladybug denotaba el agotamiento que sentía- ¿Te parece si solo damos una vuelta por ahí y nos volvemos a encontrar pronto? - Realmente no creía que la ciudad se cayera en una noche por no hacer bien el patrullaje.

Debía de verse fatal, pues basto una mirada del gato por su rostro para asentir y responderle.

-Por supuesto my lady, al finalizar nos encontramos aquí. Deberíamos darnos prisa, mientras más pronto mejor. - y con la misma y una reverencia hacia ella, salto de la Torre en dirección Sur.

Se obligó a si misma a recorrer las calles cuando lo único que quería era tumbarse sobre el tejado más próximo, aunque eso sería más propio de un gato, pensó con una sonrisa. Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro, se sentó en espera de Chat, el gatito no tardaría en llegar. Ella juraría que solo parpadeo, pero lo cierto es que ni notó el momento en que se durmió y es que a esas horas de la noche realmente no le importo.


	2. Chapter 2 Un pequeño vistazo a la verdad

Cuando el gato negro la encontró, no supo que hacer. Se asustó al principio pensando que su Lady había sido herida en combate y esa era la razón de su inconciencia, cuando se acercó rápidamente a ayudarla escucho un leve suspiro brotar de sus labios. Bugaboo solo estaba en un sueño profundo. No pudo contener la dulzura que arrollo su corazón al verla así, tan tranquila y en paz. ¿Cómo podría despertarla? Cuando un ángel duerme, es porque todo está bien.

Se sentó al lado de su Lady y la acomodó de tal manera que su cabeza reposara sobre su hombro, las luces de la ciudad eran un poco más tenues a esas horas. Podía sentir su corazón en un arrullo que lo invitaba a dormir también, después de todo él también había tenido un día cansado. Adrien apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, sino fuera porque la perspectiva de ver a su Lady al final del día le ayudará cada día que salían a patrullar.

Ladybug a su lado se acurrucó aún más cerca, giro levemente su rostro y la observo. Sus pestañas curvadas y largas, nunca las había visto de tan cerca, ella no lo permitía claro. Aparte, ¿cómo te fijas en eso cuando dos luceros azules llaman toda la atención? Su nariz respingona y con leves pecas doradas que tampoco las había visto antes… ¡culpa total del antifaz! Empezaba a gustarle el conocer más de cerca a su Bugaboo. Sus labios, había querido besarlos desde el primer instante. Si tan solo ella creyera que sus sentimientos si eran puros y sinceros. Aunque claro, estaba este otro dato de su identidad, él realmente no creía que su Lady pudiera ponerlo en peligro, era de tan noble corazón y sentimientos. Aun recordaba el primer día que combatieron juntos, con una inseguridad y miedo a su lado, pero al final del día, la determinación de salvar a las personas del peligro.

Mientras seguía observando su rostro y pensamientos de la personalidad de su Lady se colaban en su cabeza, repentinamente otra persona apareció en su mente. Marinette, su compañera de clases y amiga. ¿Porque pensaba en ella justo ahora? Es cierto que desde hace un tiempo su mente se desviaba a ella más seguido. Se pregunta porque no se comporta con él como con los demás. Tal vez él no era de su agrado, pero enserio quería ser su amigo. Quería que le prestará atención y lo escuchara como con Alya y Nino, quería entablar una conversación con ella. Marinette también era una buena persona, justo como su Lady. Ahora que lo pensaba, era muy parecida a su Bugaboo.

Ambas de gran corazón, con sinceridad pura velaban por el bien de los demás, aunque de distintas maneras, siempre estaban dispuestas a sacrificarse y darlo todo por las personas y su bienestar. Ladybug combatiendo al mal con su Yoyo, en cada pelea poniéndose de pie nuevamente; Marinette iluminando a todos con su bondad y gran sonrisa, dispuesta ayudar cuando podía y a defender a los más débiles de las garras de Chlóe. Realmente eran las únicas personas con ojos tan azules como el cielo claro que el conocía y que, a la vez, podrían traer la tormenta misma contenida en su interior

Y ahí estaba, observando el rostro de Ladybug, y pudo imaginar a Marinette con el antifaz. ¡Esperen un momento! Su corazón se sobresaltó, ¿sería eso posible acaso? Es cierto que eran muy parecidas, físicamente y en la personalidad. Aunque la personalidad de Ladybug era un poco más fuerte que la de Marinette, no podía negar que su compañera azabache también mostraba determinación aplastante cuando se trataba de defender a los demás. Aunque era un poco difícil imaginarla del todo con el traje rojo, volvió a recordar ese primer día de superhéroes y como había poca confianza en sí misma por parte de su compañera. Y ¿qué pasaba si era igual que él? Si el verdadero yo de Marinette salía a flote cuando usaba el traje, eso explicaba porque a veces era tímida y otras no le daba pena dar un paso al frente.

No sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de haber descubierto la identidad secreta de su Lady, ¿Cómo podía ser coincidencia? Había estado delante de si todo el tiempo, su Lady, su Bugaboo… y como si de una confirmación se tratase, un leve suspiro salió de los labios de ella. Al momento creyó haber escuchado mal, pero sus sentidos gatunos no le engañaban. La súper audición de su traje no se podía equivocar. Ladybug había dicho su nombre. Ella estaba soñando con Adrien. Su corazón volvió a dar un vuelco y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Por mucho que la situación le agradara, era tiempo de ir cada quien a sus hogares. Mañana sería un nuevo día, uno mejor. La esperanza en el corazón del minino le hacía ser bastante positivo justo ahora. Lentamente se deslizó del lado de Ladybug y colocándose frente a ella, comenzó a llamarla.

Marinette escuchó la voz de su compañero y al abrir sus ojos lo encontró cara a cara. Sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y luminosos.

\- ¿Estas bien, mi Lady? - su voz, aunque suave, sonó alta- Te quedaste un rato fuera de combate. Se enderezó frente a ella y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

\- Lo siento, Gatito- Tomó su mano y comenzó a ponerse de pie, un bostezo brotó de sus labios- Realmente me ayudó bastante. Sus sentidos habían vuelto a estar alerta, fue aún más consciente de la mirada de su compañero. Un brillo extraño detrás de sus ojos le decían que algo había cambiado en él. Seguro eran imaginaciones suyas.

-Lo sé, Bugaboo- No podía evitarlo, todo el amor que sentía por ella se transmitía en sus palabras. – Aunque disfruto de tu compañía, es hora de volver.

Ahora podía ver a su compañera de clases detrás de su antifaz con más facilidad. Podía entender por qué de la insistencia de permanecer en el anonimato para proteger a sus seres queridos, Marinette amaba a sus padres y amigos. Incluso entendía la razón de llegar siempre tarde a clases.

-Me despido ahora, mi Lady, vuelve pronto a casa y descansa- Con una reverencia hacía su persona se giró, pero al momento de dar un paso se detuvo y regreso a ella. La mirada transmitía alegría pura. Un beso fue colocado en su mejilla, ahora sí, dando media vuelta el gato se fue. Ladybug no logró entender del todo las acciones de su compañero, de repente su corazón latía frenéticamente. Definitivamente no eran imaginaciones suyas, algo había cambiado en Chat Noir.

Al llegar a su habitación Adrien se deshizo de su transformación. Se dejó caer a la cama y nada le impidió esa noche sonreír como tonto. Ni siquiera prestó atención a los reclamos de Plagg por su queso. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a imaginar a Marinette, definitivamente no pudo pensar en alguien mejor para estar detrás del antifaz de su Lady. ¡Oh! Si era posible siquiera hacerlo, el corazón del chico amó con más intensidad a su Bugaboo. Definitivamente, debía insistir aún más en acercarse a la dulce Marinette. Debía ganar su corazón, si tan solo ella supiera que estaba totalmente a sus pies. Lentamente cayó en el sueño.

Plagg fue el mismo en busca de su propio queso. Ese chiquillo era un desastre, pero no pudo evitar la alegría en su corazón. La maldición del gato negro estaba llegando a su fin en él. Ya no habría más tira y afloja, ni seguiría condenado a perseguir sin alcanzar a su Lady. Realmente eran pocos los portadores que lograban encontrar la identidad de Ladybug sin que el destino caprichoso interpusiera un evento entre ellos que los hiciera revelarse ante el otro. Solo un corazón completamente puro podría reconocer a otro igual que él. Tenía el presentimiento de que no faltaría mucho para que la portadora de Tikki hiciera lo mismo. Ohh! Por fin volvería a verla, su pequeña galletita, pronto estarían juntos nuevamente. Había añorado durante tanto tiempo ese momento.

 **Hola a todos! Realmente lamento mucho la demora, me hubiera gustado actualizar más pronto, peeeero no todo es posible en esta vida:c Gracias por su apoyo y comprensión, espero estar a la altura de sus expectativas.**

 **Pd: Acepto comentarios constructivos, si tienen algún consejo son bienvenidos. Si quieren postear esto en algún otro lado reclamo los derechos de LA HISTORIA, NO de los PERSONAJES. Eso si alguien se quiere, que lo dudo hahahaha ¡Saludos y abrazos desde México!**


	3. Chapter 3 Con la verdad frente a ellos

Ladybug estaba sentada en la cima de la Torre Eiffel. Pensaba en todo lo que había estado fuera de lugar desde hace dos meses en su vida. Algunas cosas había cambiado, como la forma en la que Adrien la miraba, por ejemplo. No es que a Marinette le molestará, pero el joven si que había estado raro. De repente tenia ciertas afinidades por los chistes malos de gatos, que se le hacían algo familiares, o por las miradas más abiertamente coquetas. No es como si el chico fuera por la vida regalando sonrisas deslumbrantes a todas las chicas, pero si lo hacia con Marinette. Razón de más para estar nerviosa. Por otro lado, Chat Noir si que había guardado sus distancias, tampoco era como si ya no le dirigiera la palabra a la chica pero su actitud de rompecorazones había disminuido poco a poco con Ladybug, ya sólo se limitaba a mirar a la chica enigmáticamente, como si tuviera la respuesta a todas las preguntas del universo. Era como si Adrien y Chat Noir hubieran intercabiado sus vidas y de repente la actitud del gato se hubiera cambiado con la del guapo modelo. Ladybug nunca lo admitiría, pero se sentía confundida. Todo comenzó con aquella noche en la que se quedó dormida, de repente le daba la sensación de estar en un raro sueño y de no haber despertado aún.

El atardecer en la cima era hermoso y su mente necesitaba despejarse un poco, sin embargo, la paz y la tranquilidad no podía durar mucho tiempo, a su lado apareció el gato negro. Aterrizó tan silenciosamente que solo percibió su presencia cuando ya estaba sentado a su lado. Volteó su mirada hacia ella brevemente y con un asentimiento de su cabeza y ninguna palabra, la saludo.

Ella era consciente de su cercanía, el gato tenia la vista desviada hacia el cielo, su brazo descansaba sobre su rodilla alzada y una serenidad desconocida para ella adornaba sus facciones. De repente, como si la venda se quitara de su rostro, logró percibir a su compañero de batallas sin toda la extravagancia que siempre lo acompañaba. Ladybug comenzó tratar de imaginar al chico detrás de la máscara, sin duda era un joven como ella o al menos no creía que fuera tan mayor. Su buen corazón debía ser fácil de notar en la vida real, pues siempre estaba dispuesto a dar más de él a los demás que en el recibir, es por ello que realmente nunca decía nada sobre la atención que caía en Ladybug y lo dejaba a él en segundo plano aunque fuera igual de importante que ella. La forma en la que lo percibió desde el primer instante que lo conoció le hizo ver que el joven verdaderamente se sentía en libertad estando en su alter ego. Como si la máscara de Chat en lugar de cubrir su identidad revelará su verdadero interior. Se pregunto que tipo de vida llevaría el gato negro cuando no estaba en su traje de héroe.

La intensidad de su mirada debía ser tan fuerte que hizo que el joven desviara su rostro hacia ella. -¿Te gusta lo que ves mi Lady?- la sonrisa ladina de su rostro tenia algo de seductora en ella. En realidad no supo que la impulso a responder. - Tal vez me estoy dando cuenta de que si es así-. Un tinte rojizo se instaló en las mejillas del joven que repentinamente nervioso llevo su mano a la nuca rascándola y bajo la mirada. -¿El ratón te ha comido la lengua, gatito?. Chat detuvo sus movimientos repentinamente, la confianza volviendo a si mismo, agudizando incluso el brillo en su mirada.

\- Imposible cuando el gato ya ha sacado las garras.- Y ahí estaba, esa sensación de Deja vú, ese mismo comentario en otra conversación y con otras personas para ser exactos. Nino diciendo una broma aludiendo a la bondad del corazón del chico, algo sobre Adrien siendo "domesticado" ante su primera novia cuando la tuviera, este desviando la mirada hacia Marinette respondiendo de manera decidida "Eso es algo imposible cuando el gato saca las garras". Adrien, quien ahora tenia una abierta actitud coqueta hacia Marinette. Adrien, quien ahora gustaba del color negro y los chistes de gatos. Adrien con su mirada verde esmeralda que en ocasiones parecía relucir.- ¿Te has dado cuenta, mi lady? Veo que el ratón no me ha comido la lengua a mi.- fue lo que dijo ante la mirada anonadada de Ladybug. - Tal vez debería cambiar la pregunta- continuo Chat- ¿Ya te has dado cuenta, Marinette?. Su sonrisa fue triunfante al poder ver la confirmación de sus sospechas en el rostro de la chica.

-Eres tú- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de la sorprendida chica. Luego, tan bajo que solo el viento le pudo traer las palabras en un susurro que se guardo en sus corazones.- Adrien. Sus rostros comenzaron a brillar, el característico brillo verde y rosa tomando fuerza y frente a ellos aparecieron sus kwamis. Marinette y Adrien solo pudieron quedarse mirando hasta que -¡Plagg!- Tikki se arrojo con su vocecita llena de emoción. Adrien nunca había visto a Plagg volar tan rápido al encuentro de algo o alguien que no fuera su queso Camembert. -¡Galletita!- Se fundieron en un abrazo que sin duda denotaba su felicidad que ambos, gato y catarina sentían en ese momento.

 **Una disculpa enorme!:c Lamento ser tan mala para esto de subir las historias. Gracias por sus comentarios! Besos y abrazos**


	4. Chapter 4 De amores antiguos y nuevos

-¡Tikki! ¿Qué ha pasado?- Fue lo primero en salir de su boca. No podía creer que su kwami hubiera deshecho su transformación así, de la nada. No debería ser posible ¿o si? sobretodo porque evitaba a toda costa, ver a la persona frente a si.

\- Lo siento Marinette. Hola Adrien- continuo la kwami- Sé que ambos deben estar realmente confundidos, por eso Plagg y yo trataremos de responder sus dudas, verdad Plagg ¿Plagg?- La pequeña kwami voló hasta colocarse nuevamente frente al gatito.

-Ay! Purrfavor! ¿Qué más quieren saber, Ladybug este es Chat Noir, Chat, esta es tu Lady. Ahora si chico, puedes besarla- Los colores subieron al rostro de Adrien, que en ese momento quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Marinette, por su parte no sabía donde esconderse. - ¡Plagg, comportate!- Fue todo lo que el chico logro decir.

-Vamos chico, ¿acaso ahora quieres fingir que no has estado suspirando por este tiempo por ella?- Definitivamente esto era mucho para ambos jóvenes- Realmente, ambos son densos. Tikki, tendremos que ayudarles mucho esta vez.- La pequeña Kwami solo soltó una suave risa y con su vuelo se colocó justo en medio de Adrien y Marinette.

-Lo que Plagg quiere decir, es que la maldición poco a poco se ha ido rompiendo, dejándoles ver vistazos de su identidad. Pasa cada cierto tiempo, cuando los Miraculous de la creación y de la destrucción son despertados al mismo tiempo. Como ya saben, Plagg y yo somos el opuesto, pero eso no quiere decir que somos diferentes. El uno no puede existir sin el otro, más bien somos como una sola moneda, aunque esta tiene dos caras siguen siendo una misma.

-Pero, ¿Todo esto, que tiene que ver con nuestra identidad?- La portadora de Tikki puso de manifiesto lo que tanto Adrien como ella pensaban.

-Lo que sucede es que así como Tikki y yo somos uno, nuestros portadores tienen que ser uno mismo. Por eso es tan difícil encontrar portadores adecuados para nosotros, si cayéramos en malas manos, o si nuestros portadores no son los adecuados, alteraríamos el equilibrio que tratamos de conservar. -¿Ser uno?- Adrien se atrevio a abrir la boca. A este punto ambos jóvenes iban digiriendo la verdad a partes, aunque para ninguno paso desapercibida la mirada que ambos kwamis se lanzaron dejando entrever que había algo más.

Finalmente, fue Tikki la que habló- Almas gemelas. Solo los portadores con pureza de corazón pueden reconocer en el otro a su alma gemela.- Esto dejo sorprendido a los chicos.- Hace mucho tiempo, más de 5000 años- comenzó a relatar la Kwami.- Más les vale ponerse cómodos- Interrumpió Plagg. Intuyendo que las cosas iban para largo, Marinette y Adrien se acercaron a una de las vigas de la torre, sonriéndose entre sí, se sentaron lado a lado y volvieron su mirada a Tikki y Plagg, que en ese momento se tomaban de las manos con los últimos rayos del crepúsculo detrás.

-Cómo decía, en la primera dinastía Egipcia, vivió una princesa, cuyo nombre ya no recuerdo. Ella era amable con su pueblo, tal vez demasiado y por esa razón y por ser mujer su vida transcurría sometida a las ordenes de su padre. Vivió oculta para los demás cuando el Faraón se dio cuenta que su bondad sería un problema. Se enamoró perdidamente de uno de los jóvenes de su pueblo y este le correspondia, lo que enfureció terriblemente a su padre que juró separarlos. En esos tiempos un terrible mal sobrevino sobre sus tierras, un ente oscuro y malvado que amenazó con destruirlo todo. La princesa, clamó a los dioses porque le ayudarán a detenerlo, pues el Faraón que había ido a batalla había perecido con todo su ejercito, su joven amante acompañó su clamor. Estos, viendo a dos corazones siendo uno mismo y sin egoísmo ni maldad, les entregaron los Miraculous de la creación y la destrucción. Ambos combatieron el mal, fueron los primeros Ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Pero algo terrible pasó- Continuo Plagg- En el enfrentamiento final, este ser logró confundir la mente del gato, quien sin detenerse comenzó a atacar a su compañera. Ella, no queriendo herirlo porque lo amaba solo se defendia, pero no fue suficiente.-La voz de Plagg reflejaba la tristeza de su interior- Logro atravesar el corazón de Ladybug, destruyéndola.- Una lagrima solitaria escurrió de su mirada, Tikki, al verla, solo pudo abrazarlo y continuar. La noche había caído ya sobre la Torre y aunque la ciudad tendría su propio bullicio, para ellos Adrien y Marinette era como si solo existieran los cuatro en este momento. Ambos jóvenes sentían pena por los amantes de la historia- Con el corazón destrozado, logro liberarse del hechizo mental y acabar con el ser. Con su amada en brazos, rogó a los dioses se la devolvieran, pero estos, terriblemente enojados porque había destruido aquello por lo cual les habían entregado los Milagros en primer lugar, lo condenaron. Sellaron el alma de la princesa en el Miraculous de la creación y el del propio joven en el de la destrucción. Tendría a su amada, si, pero solo cuando el portador fuera capaz de reconocer a su alma gemela, reconocerla como el gato no pudo hacerlo. De esta manera se crearon los Milagros y los Kwamis.

-Eso quiere decir- La voz de Adrien se escuchó- ¿que ustedes son ellos? ¡Plagg! Cuando lo siento... Yo, yo de verdad...- Las palabras no salían de él. La pena inundaba su corazón. A su lado Marinette soltaba pequeños sollozos. Lagrimas se escurrían por su rostro.

-La verdad es, niño, que Chat Noir siempre corre detrás de Ladybug, ese es un impulso mío por querer estar al lado de mi galletita. Pero no todos los portadores son capaces de poner fin a la maldición, como ustedes dos. El que sean capaces de descubrir su identidad propia, quiere decir que han reconocido a su compañero de vida, y con ello, nos dan la oportunidad a Tikki y a mi, de estar juntos otra vez. Al menos hasta que seamos sellados nuevamente en los Miraculos y el ciclo comience de nuevo.- La mirada del pequeño gatito reflejaba en ese momento amor.

-Marinette, Adrien. Lo cierto es que el maestro Fu supo escoger bien esta vez. Estamos bastante orgullosos de que sean nuestros portadores.- La pequeña Kwami sonreía en ese momento a ambos. Lo que pasará después dependía solo de ellos dos. Ambos kwamis, viendo el estado de sus portadores decidieron darles su espacio.

Adrien solo observaba a Marinette. No se había dado cuenta en que momento, pero poco a poco con el tiempo, aquella a la que consideraba su amiga fue ganándose su corazón. Aquella noche atrás, de verdad estuvo seguro de encontrar su Lady y amarla doblemente. Marinette por su parte, estaba totalmente impactada, tanto por la revelación de Adrien siendo Chat Noir, como por la de los pequeños kwamis. Solo pudo darse cuenta que en realidad, su corazón no estaba confundido por pensar en dos personas, la verdad sea dicha, se alegraba enormemente. Puesto que cada día reía más con los chistes de gato y la actitud despreocupada de Chat Noir le transmitía una sensación de calidez al corazón. Que este fuera Adrien solo quería decir agregaba a toda la ecuación el gran amor que sentía por el modelo.

Adrien, logro tomar las manos de la joven entre las suyas y buscando que sus miradas conectaran deposito un beso en ellas. -Una vez, juré decirte esto en el momento en el que te viera.- Comenzó- Sé que podrás pensar que todo lo dicho por nuestros kwamis me ha confundido, pero siempre lo he tenido claro. Cuando ví a Ladybug por primera vez me pareció increíble, verla en acción fue la cosa mas asombrosa del mundo y ver el como enfrentó los problemas con determinación y valentía me cautivo y hasta me atrevo a decir que la amé desde ese momento- Las palabras del modelo, sin querelo lastimaron el corazón de Marinette ¿Acaso será posible que el solo quisiera su lado heroico?- Pero hoy puedo estar seguro de algo. El amor que sentía por ella se vuelve pequeño, comparado al amor que te tengo a ti Marinette- Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de asombro. Ahí estaba Adrien, su amor perfecto frente a ella, declarándose- Cuando aquella vez dormías y contemplaba lo perfecta que eres y pensaba que nadie más podría ser igual a ti, me di cuenta que era un mentiroso, pues yo ya conocía a alguien perfecta. Y cuando fui capaz de verte en realidad y no solo con la imagen que yo creía que eras, me di cuenta de lo doblemente increíble que eres y eso solo hace que te ame aun más. Te amo, Marinette. Te amo, Bugaboo- Finalizó el chico con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillando de emoción.

El corazón de Marinette estaba a punto de salir de su pecho, sin timidez se sintió segura de las palabras que debía decir. -Durante mucho tiempo sufrí por tratar de decirte lo mucho que me gustabas, Adrien, y mi gusto y admiración se fue transformando en amor por ti que no hizo más que crecer, al igual que mis sentimientos por Chat Noir, que de manera silenciosa se fueron instalando en mi corazón.-

La sorpresa invadió al joven, ¿acaso pudieron ambos ser tan ciegos?. -¿Cuanto tiempo exactamente, Bugaboo?

Una risa suave invadió el silencio y con ella, la felicidad los tomo a ambos. Pronto, ambos jóvenes se reían tomados de la mano y con las frentes unidas. Lagrimas en sus rostros corrian pero en su corazón no podían sentirse más que completos. Esa noche, la luna y dos Kwamis fueron testigos del amor verdadero que fue sellado con un dulce beso.

-Lo han hecho bien, Plagg. Juntos podrán enfrentarse a lo que sea- La vocecita de Tikki estaba llena de orgullo y admiración. Tomó de la mano a su compañero y en un abrazo continuaron observando a ambos jóvenes. Plagg en ese momento pensó que en realidad si había algo mucho mejor que su tan preciado Camembert, y eso era estar al lado de su galletita. ¡Cuanto se la amaba!

 **Lamento las faltas de ortografía:c por favor, no me vayan a comer por eso, son las tres de la mañana, piedad de mi hahahaha ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Con este terminamos el Fic. Les mando besos y abrazos de osos. Nos leemos próximamente.**


End file.
